


One of a kind

by Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my partner in crime <a href="">Erienne</a>, this is an old video I made at the end of S4, but I still love it.<br/>Since I'm working on sharing all my vids here on AO3 I had to upoad this one too :)<br/>So while waiting for tonight episode at the couple retreat... here's a little McDanno angst for all of you.</p><p>Episode 4x21 has deeply affected me with so many warm and angsty McDanno feelings that I can't stop thinking about it...<br/>How many hours if not days has Danny spent by Steve's bedside without even being able to touch him as he would have liked</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a kind

Emergency link in case youtube decides to delete it as they did with other of my vids:  


[One of a kind](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/ooak.mp4)


End file.
